


Back off or get out(Jotaro x Shy!Mute!Reader request)

by BeefThisFreshMeat



Category: stardust crusaders - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Harassment, Jotaro smokes cigarettes all the way through this fic, Reader is mute and shy upon request, Reader wants to be a housewife, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jotaro is big bitch but it’s fine, reader gets bullied by jotaro fan girls upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefThisFreshMeat/pseuds/BeefThisFreshMeat
Summary: Following a request from quotevJotaro’s S/O gets bullied and Jotaro takes her home after finding out about it





	Back off or get out(Jotaro x Shy!Mute!Reader request)

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found on my quotev.

Request: “ SDC Jotaro with a super shy s/o who gets bullied by his fangirls plz”  
Second request: “Jotaro x Mute Reader lemon”  
-Requesters left anonymous 

Contents of one shot: Established relationship, shy, mute, bullying, harassment, comfort fic, fluff, nsfw content in later paragraphs

 

Authors note: This one was a little easier because my friend told me she read somewhere Jotaro likes quiet girls? I guess it’s easier to play jotaro when he’s not bitching over noise or loud stuff.

The silence was comforting to Jotaro, not because he hated her, but because most if not everyone talked too much. She was a domestic girl, never raising her tone of voice, never speaking out, why? Because she couldn’t speak. No one knew why, not even Jotaro, but she hasn’t spoken a word since she was young. How did they communicate? Notepads she carried around, did she use it much? Not quite, because even then, she was still afraid to speak up even if her way fo speaking was through writing. She supposed Jotaro liked that, a domestic girl who didn’t bug him with an annoying voice. Though she knew she was simply thinking negatively of him, she shouldn’t think that way, not of her boyfriend. Or was she thinking negatively of herself? She didn’t quite know. 

Awaiting outside of the gates of the Kujo household, (Y/N) she turned her head and was greeted by none other than the sweet Holly Kujo, who smiled seeing the girl awaiting her son. “Ohh! (Y/N), how cute you look this morning!” There was the sound of scribbling against paper, before (Y/N) held up a note “Thank you” it read. “Have you eaten breakfast? I got up so late, I didn’t have time to make Jotaro any-!” Holly was cut off when (Y/N) held up a neatly packed box full of delights for her son, on the top was a note taped to it, “For Jotaro” was written in (Y/N)’s neat penmanship. Holly made a soft ‘oooh’ noise through her pursed lips, before she leaned forward and looked over the box, which she sniffed and made a hum of delight. “Ohh I know I can count on you to take care of my son! This smells delicious, he’ll love it! Thank you for always considering him.” A smile curled onto (Y/N)’s lips, and she gave a short bow of her head as acknowledgement. “You’re so fucking loud...” came from the door, and both of the girls on the doorstep turned their heads to face the towering figure of Jotaro. He already had a cigarette placed between his teeth, biting down on the end whilst he held a lighter in the other. 

“(Y/N) hurry up and finish this conversation so we can go.” He responded, Holly waved the two off, watching as they became farther and farther from her line of sight. “Have fun at school, Jotaro!” “Whatever.” Jotaro finally lit the lighter in his hand with the flick of his thumb, taking a puff from his cigarette before exhaling as smoke left his lips. He turned to (Y/N), who had been eyeing him whilst holding his box in her hands eagerly. Waiting for him to notice it, “Hm?” He grunted, noticing how her eyes looked wide and eager, he sighed before he held out his hand “Give it here. You know I don’t give a shit about breakfast, so why bother making it?” He asked. (Y/N) responded with a smile, as she placed the box into his hands, he took a second to place his lighter back into his coat pocket, and his now free fingers were able to open it and get a whiff of the heavenly cooking inside. “Not bad..” he muttered. He turned to see her, once again eagerly eyeing him, looking from him to the box in small short glances. “Good fucking grief, you want me to eat it now?” She gave a nod. “Fucking fine. We’re early anyway for once.” She gave a small clap, and looked around before spotting and pointing to a bench. The relatively (short/tall)girl made her way to the bench. Sitting eagerly with her own breakfast in her lap. Jotaro joined her, the massive teen taking place close enough before he began to eat in silence. Silence was the usual for these two, constant silence, no words besides from one and th occasional scribble of pen against paper. breakfast was in silence, lunch was in silence, kisses usually needed no words, hugs were rare, yet when they happened they also happened in total silence. 

What was there to say anyway? A far too tolerant girl and a far too brutish boy, they were Polar opposites and somehow they attracted the other. Eating slowly, and jotaro taking occassional puffs of his cigarette through bites of his meal, the morning was beautiful and warm. (Y/N) could sit here for hours just to enjoy breakfast with someone she-

And suddenly, her world paused. For as she looked across the street, there she saw uniforms similar to the one she wore now. Girls from her school, but girls she recognized. 

She had no time to react besides shrinking in place, shoulders scrunching up and her eyes growing wide. There they were, those girls.. those girls that took time out of their day just to make hers hell. A shuddered breath left her lips, shaking from fear, and her knees began to quake. It seems she locked eyes with one, and as one noticed, so did the others. They were a group of 5 or 6, you could call them a clique perhaps, but as one noticed she whispered something inaudible to the others due to th distance, and they all turned their heads in almost perfect unison towards the now trembling girl on the bench. A few fingers were pointed towards her, whispers following, she could only imagine what they were saying.

 

”Look, there she is with him again.”

”What does he see in her? She’s not that great. Just look at that face.” 

“She’s sitting with him, I bet she sees other men.”

”Girls like her are usually needy..”

All these thoughts came to her head, things that they could be saying, however she wasn’t given a chance to think over any form of reason, for soon with a turn of their heads they crossed the road and returned back to the path of school, giving her last glances. (Y/N) felt her knees trembling even then. “Hey. What are you shaking about?” Jotaro suddenly asked, which she jumped, and turned to him shaking her head. She made a furious gesture of her arms rubbing the others to show ‘Cold’, an obvious lie, but how could he tell when no words were spoken? It took a moment for fear to pass down, and soon she returned to her meal until not a grain of food was left on her box. Jotaro remained there, enjoying his smoke despite finishing himself. Seems he wouldn’t be keen on going to school until that cigarette was nothing but a bud. She suddenly perked up, and recalled something, she opened her book bag and from it she pulled out a crisp and clean photo, neat and straight, revealing the contents of the photo to Jotaro. His eyes skimmed over the Polaroid paper, and came to realize it was a photo of him and her. It was of their first date, Holly had demanded- pleaded- that Jotaro let her take a picture of him and his supposed girlfriend, after much struggle, she managed to get one good shot of him and her despite Jotaro not smiling at all in the picture. 

Jotaro plucked it from her hands, looking it over “You remembered this? What, did the bitch give this to you?” He asked, she nodded in response. She pushed it towards his chest, as if to say ‘keep it’. He shook his head, and handed it back to her “You keep it.” He said. When he noticed how confused, even sad she looked, he sighed “I’m saying you keep it cause it’s your memory to keep.” She didn’t know if that was the sweetest thing he said, or the most blunt thing he said, but she smiled, and returned her treasure to her Book bag. She turned to him, and tapped against her wrist as if to say ‘the time’, he looked to her and grunted “We’ll go to school soon, alright? Geez.. just let me finish this.” he said pointing to the cigarette. She could only sigh, and wait, knowing they might be somewhat late to school after all despite their early start....

-

 

Running, she had to run, why did her days always end in running? (Y/N) felt her breath pick up, her legs sore from how she ran, only to gasp as she bumped right into the chest of the girl, the same girl from the road who had pointed her out. She stumbled back, gripping her books to her chest “Going somewhere, slut?” There was a sudden force of a palm against her head, and (Y/N) came crashing tot he floor. Her skirt got dirty from this and the palms of her hands got somewhat scraped up from the rocks in the ground. She would whimper, cry out, but she couldn’t, for each time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. The footsteps came closer, and she looked back, the girls she had been running from had caught up. All because she got cornered in some sort of pincer attack. “There she is.” “Thought you could out run us, whore?” One of the girls picked her up by her uniforms collar, only to push her back down.

By now her book bag came tumbling to the floor as well. The contents of the book bag falling out, homework, study sheets, and most importantly.. her treasure. The photo of her and Jotaro. She scrambled to her hands and knees to grab it, yet a hand swiped it from the ground before she could. The girl with the brown hair seemed to be the ring leader here, that or they were all equal in their hatred for her. Why? Because she took the most popular boy in school, Jojo. It was cruel in her eyes, why couldn’t they see she was happy with him and he was happy with her- well she hoped he was happy with her. The girl looked over it, before her brows furrowed and a deep frown painted her features “What is this crap?” She grabbed the edges of the Polaroid, and it was at this moment (Y/N) knew what she was gonna do. She rushed forward, grabbing her by her skirt and shaking her head furiously to plead with her. “Get off!” She barked, pushing her knee forward which hit (Y/N) in the rib cage, causing her to fall back on her ass and further dirty her uniform skirt. There was the sound of a rip and a tear, then she realized it had been done. The fluttering of paper filled her vision, and she could see the photo torn in two, right down the middle.

She’s never cried too much before with each of these attacks, but now? She felt the pour like a flood. Staining her cheeks with evidence of her tears. Why? There was no reason to do this, there wasn’t a reason at all. yet they chose too, so why? She just wanted to go find Jotaro for lunch, so why did the world have to punish her-

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

That gruff voice caught everyone’s attention, all 6 of the girls and (Y/N) who remained on the floor, tears on her face. Jotaro had gotten suspicious when his so called annoyance didn’t come to bug him for lunch with her, so he of course went to find her only to find this mess of a scene. His eyes were ice cold, and his glare was as sharp as a dagger. “J-Jojo, nothing is going on here-“ “Get out of my way, bitch. You’re so annoying.” Jotaro pushed past the ring leader, and knelt down to grab (Y/N) by the arm and lift her up. Once she was up, he dusted her off from the front of her skirt before he knelt down and put away all the fallen papers back into her book bag. Silence once again fell over them all but not the comfortable silence (Y/N) loved so much, the kind of silence that made her tremble where she stood, tears never ceasing their flood down her face.

Then, Jotaro noticed the torn photograph, and grasped it in his hands, holding both pieces he as well tossed that into the book bag. Before he grabbed (Y/N) from behind, and said “We’re skipping.” Bluntly “Why the fuck do you get in so much trouble when I’m not around?” He muttered. “Jojo, wait we can explain. We were just having fun is all-“ Jotaro turned to the girls with a sudden boom “Back off, or get out.” They all winced, and shrunk in place not daring to go against him. Not against their idol, who they dehumanized by idolizing him to the point they saw him as a possession, not a person who was able to choose whoever he wanted. 

“Come on.” He held (Y/N) by the waist, as she sniffed and tried not to cry. The two walking in silence yet again until they reached the very front of his house, in front of the long winding steps. “Stop crying.” She nodded her head “I mean it” she nodded again “God dammit.” He turned to her and wiped her face clean as it was dirty from both the literal dirt and her tears. She had to dig her heels in place so his powerful hand didn’t accidentally knock her down. “Why didn’t you tell me those sluts were bothering you?” He asked, his rough voice made her wince, and he could see that. So for once.. he fell silent, and said “Let’s get your uniform cleaned up.” He held her by the waist and led her up the winding steps. She fell silent, and happy, as a small smile curled onto her lips. He was rough, tough, a punk, and an asshole sometimes.. but he cared deep down. That she knew. “Good fucking grief, don’t think you’re off the hook. Next time you tell me when this shit happens.” All she could do, was nod, and be content with the most comfort he could give, even if it was so little, she knew it was him. That’s all that mattered. 

 

-

The sound of the washers hums were almost soothing, listening to the steady beat of the rumbling machine, (Y/N) sat afront of it and watched it curiously, her school uniform being violently jerked around inside, soaking in soapy water, which left (Y/N) in nothing but her brazier and undergarments. Her socks also were thrown into the water because they took a good amount of dirt when she had been thrown around. “Oi. You don’t have to sit there naked god dammit, put some clothes on.” Jotaro stated from the door way as he folded his jacket only to place it neatly on top of the dryer. He turned to her, and noticed how she gazed to him, as if to say ‘lend me your clothes, please.’ Jotaro sighed, before he gestured her with the beckoning of his hand, she stood to her feet. Rubbing her arms from the cool air inside of the house.

Holly had gone to the store by the time Jotaro and (Y/N) returned from quite literally skipping the rest of the school day due to the small incident (Y/N) had in the school yard. Leaving the two all alone, so (Y/N) couldn’t ask Holly for her own clothes and she would feel awkward wearing them without asking first(Much to Jotaro’s annoyance.) He pointed her to the futon, he knelt down and pulled her along with him which she sat down with her hands folded neatly onto the bare skin of her thighs, watching Jotaro’s movements as he moved to his closet and threw some clothes aside, before pulling a fairly large tee shirt from the depths of his wardrobe. She supposed that’s what he used to sleep. 

“Here, this should be good enough.” He held it over her head, and thrust his arms down which made the tee shirt envelop the entirety of her face, she scrambled to put her arms up and try to put them through the arm holes of the shirt, which Jotaro noticed her struggle and held back the urge to roll his eyes at this. “Good fucking grief, here, put it on right.” He ran his hands to the bottom of the shirt and with a tug began to pull it down over her head and arms, his hands lightly skimmed the skin of her tummy’s sides, which made (Y/N) noticeably tremble. He paused, and pulled back, noticing how her knees had quaked slightly from such a simple touch. He quirked a brow, and withdrew himself as she fixed the tee shirt over her body, he noticed the stain of a blush coating her cheeks, and how her gaze turned to the floor. He thought over it for a moment, then came to realize that she was embarrassed. Over what? He simply touched her sides. “Hm.” He grunted, closing his eyes as he turned away from her “Get changed, I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done-“ he was cut off from a tug on his sleeve, and turned to see (Y/N) with her fingers curled around his wrist, her eyes held some form of desperation whilst she looked up into his own. 

Jotaro took a moment, thinking over what she could possibly want before he noticed how her hand skimmed the expanse of his chest down to his navel, stopping above his belt. He got the hint thoroughly. “Now?” He asked, his gruff voice remained rough as he watched her nod her head slowly, before gazing away from him. The two were no stranger to intimacy, of course they weren’t, but Jotaro was surprised each time his shy lover actually initiated first off. He never minded however. He grunted in thought, not saying much nor commenting, however he took her hand and tugged it off of his wrist only to grasp her shoulders and thrust her back onto the futon. She landed back with a harsh ‘thump’ earning a small squeak from her throat. She opened her eyes, watching as he stripped his jacket from his broad shoulders. However not tossing it aside just yet, not until he reached into the front pocket and pulled out his box of cigarettes. He placed them on the side of the futon along with his lighter then carelessly threw aside his uniforms jacket. For once his hat came off , leaving his messy locks of jet black hair exposed and falling onto his face before his hands found the bottom of his tank, he pulled it above his head and that joined the already growing pile of clothes. “What got you in the mood?” He questioned, of course he got no response, whether it was from the fact she didn’t have her notepad to scribble, or she genuinely didn’t feel like saying, he didn’t quite know.

All he received was a shrug of the shy girls shoulders as she turned away. She reached her fist up to her lips, and curled a finger against the bottom of her mouth, nibbling on her skin anxiously in some form for fear he would judge her for being so needy. However insults nor judgement never came, instead his large hands found their way to her sides yet again, running down the course of her tender flesh slowly. For someone so large, so rough, and someone who was able to break anyone’s nose with a simple punch, he was so gentle. 

Closing her eyes and melting into his touch, she took in a deep breath, sighing with content as his fingers moved upward only to grasp and fondle at her breasts from atop of her brazier. Fondling the mounds of flesh underneath the fabric. A whimper left her throat from embarrassment, her face burning bright red before she rest beneath him. Cold air pricked her skin as Jotaro reached behind her only to unbuckle the latches that held the contraption in place, “Raise your arms” he whispered in her ear, pulling her brazier from her body once she followed his request. Goosebumps pricked her skin, down the course of her chest as she shivered from now laying beneath him completely bare. Kisses trailed down the arch of her neck, lips pressed against her skin delicately, his breath did hint tobacco yet she didn’t quite mind at all, it was the scent that reminded her of him anyway. She twirled her fingers into his locks of hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the intimacy. 

His fingers soon enough found the band of her panties, and as he pulled back to rest on his knees he gripped the fabric until it was at her ankle. Far too occupied to take it all the way off as he found himself returning to devouring her. His fingers gripped her waist, digging into her skin, while he settled himself well in between her legs. His groin that was still clothed pressed against her bare one, yet he didn’t apply any pressure, simply holding her. He indulged in her sweet lips, kissing them sweetly while his hand held her by the chin, keeping her facing him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, earning a soft grunt from her in return. She couldn’t help but to melt against his touch, arms gently gripping his bare shoulders, she felt his warmth from his massive frame. It was so nice. 

Pulling from their kiss, Jotaro ran his fingers down the course of navel and trailed down to the lips of her sex, his fingers prodded at her entrance before slipping past her outer lips only to penetrate her with his middle and index finger. He cut off her startled squeak by kissing her yet again, once more his tongue slid in between her lips only to tangle against her own. His fingers gently pumping into her, curling once in a while to hit that sweet spot within her. It was heaven, heat was pooling inside of her loins not only from her arousal but from his teasing. His palm began to grind against her pearl, deciding when to apply rougher pressure to her clit and when to ease on his ministrations. It was enough to make her grow wet, she whimpered against his lips with needy, impatient and growing want making her act bolder.

Jotaro backed away from devouring her lips into his slow kisses, and withdrew his hand from her. The sound of his belts unbuckling filled her ears, and as her eyes fluttered open he could see him unzip his pants enough to where he could slip his erect cock from the entrance of his pants. His pants and boxers somewhat lowered as well to assist with this before he kicked them off entirely. He grasped the bedsheets of the futon and pulled it up over the two of them while he held her wrists above her head, looking into her eyes while he settled himself in between her thighs. She could feel him prodding at her, and with his gaze so intently focused on her, she felt mildly embarrassed. Red stained her face while she closed her eyes, only to hear him whisper “Keep them open.” He thrust his hips forward, the head of his throbbing member penetrating her tight entrance. “I want to see you.” She grit her teeth from the feeling of being stretched yet again, his size wasn’t the only thing about him that was large. 

“Good girl” He grunted, releasing her wrists only to place his hands at either side of his head, before resting on his forearms to become closer, his nose brushed against hers, and he steadily thrust himself to the hilt within her. She arched her back, taking in heavy breaths while bliss sky rocketed through her body. Warmth pooling inside of her, it was hot and heavy, a choking feeling she came to enjoy. She wrapped her arms around his sturdy neck, and held him as he began to fuck her aching cunt. “Hold still.” He nibbled on her bottom lip just for a moment, until he adjusted himself to ensure he was as close as can be. With each thrust she could feel his waist hit her own gently. 

This was bliss, she thought, this was pure bliss. Her head rolled back into the pillow of the futon, warmth spread through her body like a rush of air tickling at her skin. She could feel heat stinging her loins, absolute pleasure taking control of her body, her thighs trembled and quaked around his waist before her ankles locked behind his hips. Keeping him firmly in place and close to her. He was silent through this all, not speaking much after he had her just where he wanted her. His gaze never left her face, watching it contort and twist in pleasure, watching as her lips parted to let out soft grunts and gasps, her gaze lost in total euphoria. A knot began to form inside of her stomach, tight and taut, it felt as if it would snap at any moment. Burning heat inside of her loins made her feel as if she would break, surely she would.

She raked her nails down his shoulder blades, earning a groan from him and a low hiss. This only fueled him further, his pace became rough,however not faster. He wanted to indulge in this moment, his groin connected with her own each time he thrust, his pelvic bone very obviously pressed against her waist. He was so deep, she wondered how he was even able to fit at this point. He was quite the stretch, but every inch was delicious and sweet. Her grip became iron, and she hid her face into the crook of his neck, not wanting him to see her choke on her own orgasm as she trembled in his grip, her climax leaving her quaking as the knot had snapped and broken, leaving her a mess in her own orgasm. He held her, grunting as he paused his movements entirely. Coming to halt, however he remained inside of her tight warmth, and indulged himself by grinding against her sensitive loins. She fell limp beneath him, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths of air before he himself pulled away, slipping out of her with a soft ‘pop’ while he grunted and pressed himself against the navel of her stomach, grinding there until he gave a soft moan and came onto her belly. She held him close, simply enjoying the close contact, before she opened her eyes and watched him crawl off of her. Using the blankets to cover his bare legs and waist while it covered her body body. He reached to the side and grasped his box of cigarettes, popping one in his mouth between his teeth he used his lighter to burn the end, and take in a deep breath as he basked in the after glow.

She sat up as well, and leaned against his shoulder with his hand on his chest, the two relaxing in silence. Jotaro occasionally taking a long drag of his cigarette and turning his head the other way to blow the smoke away from her, his own hand wrapped around her waist tracing images into her thigh.

She smiled in bliss, while this comfortable silence that became their routine filled the room, leaving her happy with a smile on her lips and her arms around her lover. “Don’t think you’re off the hook still” Jotaro said suddenly “We gotta talk about what happened at lunch.” She looked up at him and simply kissed his cheek, smiling cheekily up at him which he groaned from her soft eyes staring back at him like a puppy. They had no affect on him. “Good grief, don’t try to get out of this.” Wasn’t sore hips punishment enough?


End file.
